


【YGO│海法 r18】Changing partners Part.1

by sunksilence



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunksilence/pseuds/sunksilence





	【YGO│海法 r18】Changing partners Part.1

其實...這個腦洞一直在我腦袋裡徘徊有段時間了，就是──「綠社長X闇遊戲」、「塞特X魔王」、「海馬X法老」！

（被眾人群毆）

而且一開始也不相信以自己貧乏的詞彙怎麼可能寫的出來（望天）

現在有請第一對海馬X法老！  
其他兩對...容我喘口氣。

⚠️社長的時間點是戰鬥城市後，決鬥之儀前。  
⚠️法老的時間點大概是登基半年後（13歲以上吧）。  
⚠️社長目前為了樂園的事在美國。  
⚠️社長有部分塞特的記憶。  
⚠️海闇早已有肉體關係的前提。  
⚠️本次社長穿到塞特的身體裡（也就是塞特皮的社長）。  
⚠️嗯...通篇不太好吃的車

以上是這些前提，現在開始吧！  
如果看到前提的已經想痛揍我把我做成紅燒兔的，或是覺得爆雷的想把我炸成兔肉餅的請按叉叉吧！

 

✖✖✖✖✖✖

 

「啊...嗯...塞特...快一點...」  
眼前的人正全裸的仰躺在床上，蜂蜜色的小腿在他的腰側踢打廝磨，但是被他輕易的單手握住。

垂掛的帳幕模糊了床榻外的世界，但隱約可以看到雕琢的十分華麗的房間牆壁，遠處還放著黃金製成的桌椅，床頭有一些埃及女神模樣的圖騰，他認識這間寢室，那個被埋藏在意識深處的...塞特神官的記憶。

「...啊...啊...」

空氣中還燃燒了一種富有異域風情的熏香，光聞著就令人發暈。

而且情況還無比尷尬的是，他半裸著身體──好吧其實也不是他的身體，因為從（剛剛可能）正撫摸著對方性器的左手判斷，這是一雙膚色很深且有勤於鍛煉肌肉的手──更麻煩的是，這具身體，勃起了。

「...塞特...為什麼...停了...？」  
海馬瀨人自然知道眼前的人是什麼人，那個畫在石板上的法老王，儘管現在比起在決鬥塔時看起來，要年幼的多了...

海馬勸自己要冷靜之餘，真想把那個畫在石板上的神官從頭鄙視到尾，這是什麼狀況？對孩子狀態的法老上下其手？！

✖✖✖

「啊啊...夠了塞特！！你真是慢死了！！」

亞圖姆終於受不了了，他現在忍著自己不要一腳踹到塞特臉上：「你今日是怎麼了？不想做？」  
看著自己的臣子越來越難看的臉，亞圖姆直接撩起了塞特下身的亞麻布（對方驚的弓了起來）：「很有精神啊，我還以為你身體有問題不行了呢...」

「誰身體有問題？！」雖說這也不是他的身體，但被另一個男人當面質疑某方面不行了還是很顏面無存的事情。

「那你是怎麼了...？」亞圖姆直接湊近他，海馬從那雙靈巧的大眼睛裡看見了與他神似的塞特神官的倒影。

亞圖姆開始用手沿着塞特身上的首飾遊走，並用左手抓起對方的手撫摸自己的胸口： 「塞特......」

和另一個遊戲不同，另一個遊戲從來不願意發出這樣忘情的呻吟，或許也是地點的原因，每次他的對手為了不被發現都露出一種牙癢癢彷彿想掐死他的眼神，然後真的被撩撥到興頭上時也是咬住自己肩膀的衣料小聲的呻吟，就像對決，再怎麼居於弱勢都不屈服，雖然次數不多，但他和另一個遊戲就連床事都彷彿要爭個勝負。

「塞特果然想要了？」亞圖姆微微一笑，牽引著神官的手指一路向下，來到自己的小腹輕輕摩擦：「快點啊塞特...」

隨著少年法老甜膩的聲音，他清楚聽到理智斷裂的聲響。雖然不知另一個遊戲在玩什麼把戲，或者這是另一種黑暗遊戲的懲罰陷阱，但是他也從沒有怕過什麼，來吧！

海馬用沒被捉住的左手用力的捏了一下對方的乳珠，紅果因為外力的刺激挺立起來，顏色變的更加殷紅，法老的聲音拔高了一個高度，顯然這是在他預料之外的行為：「太粗暴了！」他皺起眉頭抱怨。

他微微一笑：「粗暴的還在後頭...」  
然後俯下身，開始在那蜜色的肌膚上啃咬，種下一顆顆嫣紅。

「啊...都說了不要...在手臂上...」  
亞圖姆推拒起對方的臉，想要導正他的位置，雖說貴為法老沒有人會對他幹了什麼有意見，不管和他睡的是男人還是女人都一樣。只是如果每次都留下明顯的痕跡，西蒙和馬哈特老是會用審視的目光打量他...

或許他們也猜測過痕跡是誰留下的吧，不過塞特似乎也從沒擔心過，塞特雖然是很自我中心的人，在大殿上不僅會與他意見相左，也時常顯現出桀驁不馴的一面，但是在房事上卻意外的很溫柔。至少塞特甚少弄疼他，「通常」也都是以他的感覺為優先，嗯...通常...

「塞、塞特……啊……疼、你弄疼我了……」  
但此刻亞圖姆感覺塞特可能真的心情不太好，啃咬的力道有些大了，難道今早塞特的提案被瑪哈特否決了所以還在生氣？  
雖然說這樣的塞特挺新奇，啃咬舔弄過的地方泛起一陣陣酥麻，塞特甚至將他的左腿也抬起，在大腿內側執行同樣的動作，這種全新的體驗刺激的他一時招架不住。

✖✖✖

法老詫異的看著自己被一條做工精良的飾帶捆住的雙手：「塞特你...」

「你剛剛抓太用力了，這是讓你冷靜。」  
如果是另一個遊戲，也會有掙扎到抓緊他肩膀的時候，這時候綁住他就是一個選擇，不然自己不僅肩膀上都會是爪痕，對手也會在慾望無從釋放時不自覺咬傷自己的手。  
雖然只是像是決鬥般的性，他也不樂見事後對手身上一堆傷口──而且還不是自己弄的。

「可是你之前從来不在意的！」亞圖姆現在跨坐在塞特的腿上，他試圖掙扎著起身，他們極少用這個姿勢...

「乖一點。」海馬在他臀部拍了一下：「我要進去了。」他決定對法老在耳邊的抗議充耳不聞，剛剛已經幫身上的人擴張的差不多了，所以他用兩手將觸感極好的臀瓣掰開，從下而上頂入，開始擠進去。

「等、等一下塞特，我不想被綁著做──！」亞圖姆當然知道自己有抓人的習慣，但是以往塞特都會直接讓他抓讓他咬──  
「──啊...不！你聽到沒有？！把我鬆綁！我命令你鬆綁！嗚、啊...！」通道被破開的感覺很熟悉，熟悉的讓他忍不住牙齒都因快感而打顫，但是無從伸展的雙手依然令他感到恐懼，這種被限制的感覺...他不喜歡！

眼前的孩子好像真的開始驚慌起來了，這讓海馬覺得新鮮，他的對手可是極少露出這麼慌張的神情，畢竟他的對手一直很善於隱藏情緒：「乖一點，會很舒服的。」  
他不經意的對身上的孩子釋出了溫柔，雖然擴張過了，緊緊包裹住他的內壁把自己的慾望都夾疼了，這句安撫的話實在也沒有多少餘韻可言。

「不、不要...啊...塞特...討、厭...」亞圖姆劇烈的搖晃著腦袋，這個姿勢讓塞特進入的太深，肉刃像一把兇器似的抵著內臟，肚子漲的滿滿的很辛苦，他跪在床上的腿幾乎沒力氣了：「...我想要之前的...方式...嗚...」

「不然你自己動吧？」海馬決定先用著小幅度的方式向上頂動，幸好法老的身材很嬌小，動起來不會太花力氣，只是身上的孩子一喘一吸的幾乎透不過氣：「自己動的話，或許會更舒服？」  
其實這麼要求海馬心裡也沒個準，畢竟連另一個遊戲也沒有主動在他身上動過。

被身下的人頂弄的幾乎緩不過氣，亞圖姆知道得在自己完全敗下陣來前停止塞特的行為：「放、放肆！塞特你現在、是在命令我嗎──啊啊啊！」  
結果因為自己突然挪動位置，體內的性器直接被刺上敏感點，一瞬間的刺激從尾椎直衝腦袋，驚的他連腰都直不起來，下身的慾望也精神抖擻的貼在小腹上。

「快點動啊，剛剛不是也很急著想要快樂？」  
海馬貼在亞圖姆耳邊引誘他，右手撫弄著亞圖姆也急不可耐的慾望，左手則是揉捏著對方的臀部。現在身上的人汗水淋漓，本來石榴色的眼睛變的混濁而更加濕潤（或許快被氣哭了），小巧的嘴唇咬的泛白，現在這個姿態倒是有點像是他的對手了。  
「你可以的。」

或許是塞特的眼神不容他退縮，亞圖姆咬了咬牙，下定決心似的將被捆住的雙手環過塞特的脖子壓在他肩膀上，然後撐起有點痠軟的腿，開始努力的上下起伏。

「呼...啊...」交合的地方隨著抽插的行為濕濡的淌下一些不知是剛剛塗抹的精油還是體液的東西，亞圖姆挪動的有點艱辛，與其說是羞恥更多的是無措，先不說結合的地方在自己試圖抽離時還彷彿被吸住一樣發出咕啾咕啾的聲音，他從沒有自己這樣試著動過，不、應該說也還沒有那樣的機會，自從與塞特三個月前偶然擦槍走火，性愛的美好令兩人上癮，讓他們沈溺其中，兩人現階段都還在找尋能讓這件事感覺到最好的方式...

「對...就是這樣動...維持這個頻率、你做的很好。」海馬想法老的學習力還是不差，隨著時間的流逝，感覺逐漸上軌道：「在坐下來時試著來回扭動一下...唔...」他也注意到法老從剛剛的慌張逐漸恢復到了一開始比較有餘裕的姿態，或許是感覺自己拿回了主導權，剛進入少年時期的肢體介於著青澀和成熟之間，充滿了曖昧的吸引力，在他身上來來回回的搖動，從喉嚨裡發出像是雛鳥似的呻吟，脖子和手臂上掛的金飾沾染了汗水顯得閃閃發光，一雙眼睛覆著霧氣宛如在夢中。

「你這個……啊、放肆的臣子……嗯啊...」過分！這樣根本變成他在服侍塞特嘛！但是被誇獎還是有點高興，照著剛剛塞特教導的搖動得更快了：「...走著瞧...之後...一定、讓衛兵把你...丟出去──啊啊啊！」  
本來已經習慣的抽插頻率卻突然被男人握住腰肢開始瘋狂頂弄，每一下都直接撞在敏感點上讓他腳趾都捲起來了。亞圖姆一度差點重心不穩的要滑下去，為了不失去平衡只好緊緊勒住對方的肩膀：「──停、停下！給我停下啊嗚...那裡──」

「叫啊。」海馬故意附在法老耳邊吹氣：「讓你的衛兵進來看看，法老是怎麼被壓在床上幹的？」

「...呼...啊啊...放開──不行！」  
因為突如其來的衝擊，挺立的分身直接射出一絲白濁，部分還濺在對方的下巴上。

「你也可以順便說說想安我什麼罪名呢？例如...被自己的神官在床上服侍的太舒服之類的？」

「...哈...你這還算是在服侍王嗎？」被刺激到視線都模糊成一片的亞圖姆決定在昏倒前往塞特肩膀上狠咬一口。

「你自己也被上的挺開心...」海馬揉搓起亞圖姆因射精後軟下來的性器：「撐著點，我可還沒有結束。」  
然後他直接往後躺倒讓法老癱倒在他的身上，扳開他的大腿根用力的撞進去：「記住，你可以隨意的叫...」

 

✖✖✖

【嗶──虛擬體驗強制解除！】

海馬恢復意識時，發現自己正坐在試驗的虛擬儀器中，儀器面板顯示他剛剛在裡面躺了52分鐘，不過他不是自己醒來的，虛擬體驗因剛剛被從外面傳來了一則緊急通知而強制切斷。

海馬煩躁的摘掉了頭上的設備，可能因為突然的被拉回現實，一種不協調感讓他覺得頭痛欲裂，這種機器是用來將大腦深層意識的訊息拉到表層意識在視覺中呈現的試驗機型，剛剛在虛擬影像中發生的一切很像一場綺麗的夢，雖然這並不是他設定好而是機器自動解析他大腦所呈現的，但如果被人知道自己因為這台機器而做一場春夢也是夠難堪的。

他點擊了一旁的收信面板，想要叫出打斷他測測的訊息，最好真是重要的事情，不然的話──

他花了五秒讀完訊息後臉色一沉，那是弟弟傳給他的，雖然只是短短幾行字，但他卻彷彿看到了這世界上最可怕的陷阱卡。

他忍著幾乎發軟的雙腿從機器裡爬出來，之後他一定要把機器改良到沒有這種後遺症！他立刻叫人備好戰鬥機準備前往埃及，如果他現在趕不上的話，他可能將永遠失去最重要的東西。

 

The End


End file.
